Nancy
by Vol lady
Summary: Nancy Tyler, the woman Nick met on his way to Placerville, comes to the Barkley ranch, trying to decide what she wants in life and how to get it. Meanwhile, Nick is doing his own soul-searching, and the question becomes, do they want each other? This is the latest in the "Jarrod & Maggie" thread, which BTW, has a looooong way to go.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy

Chapter 1

Early June 1880

Victoria, Audra, Maggie and Nancy. As Nick and Heath looked into the living room and saw the sewing bee going on, they couldn't believe how many women there suddenly were in this house.

"My gosh," Heath said, suddenly realizing something. "We're outnumbered!"

The women laughed, and Victoria pointed her sewing needle at her two cowboy sons who had just come in from the range. "Time you got put in your place, boys," she said, and the women laughed.

Nick and Heath came in. Nick stood behind Nancy, who was sitting in one of the armchairs. Maggie was in the other while Victoria and Audra were on the settee.

"What are you ladies up to?" Nick asked.

"Finishing the tablecloths for Audra's reception," Victoria said.

"The work's gone a lot faster with Maggie and Nancy here," Audra said, "and we've had plenty of time to talk about you men behind your backs."

"I thought I felt my ears burning," Heath said.

Nancy smiled at the easy banter in this family. She had been here for two days now and was amazed how comfortable she was feeling. She hoped the others were feeling as comfortable with her.

When Nick reached down and squeezed her shoulder, she felt a wonderful chill. She smiled.

Victoria noticed.

"Where's Jarrod?" Nick asked.

"Hiding," came his older brother's deep voice from behind him as he came in from the library. "You think you feel outnumbered now? Think of how I've felt all day."

"You got those shipping contracts all straightened out?" Nick asked.

"I do," Jarrod said. "I'll take them into town in the morning to get the final okay from the shipper."

"Meantime, we'd better get cleaned up," Heath said.

He and Nick began to head for the stairway. "You're not allowed to talk about us anymore until we get back!" Nick claimed.

"Right," Audra said sarcastically.

Jarrod stood behind his wife, leaned down and kissed her on top of her head. "Do you feel like a few minutes on a porch swing with your husband?" he asked.

Maggie slowly got up and laid her needlework down onto the chair. "It's a date, Counselor – if it's all right with you?" she asked Victoria and Audra.

"Go right ahead," Victoria said. "We'll share drinks in about half an hour."

Jarrod offered his wife his arm, and they walked on toward the back of the house.

Nancy smiled. "They are a lovely couple. How long have they been married?"

"Only a couple months," Victoria said. "They met while Jarrod was living in San Francisco at the end of last year."

"San Francisco? Oh, I've always wanted to go there."

"It's a wonderful city, but we're pretty happy to have Jarrod and Maggie back here."

"Their house is being built about half an hour toward town," Audra said. "We expect it to be ready by the time the baby comes."

"Will this be your first grandchild, Mrs. Barkley?" Nancy asked.

Victoria smiled. "Yes, it will."

 _At least that I know of,_ Victoria thought to herself, and remembered a young man named John Michaud who had been here a year ago. Jarrod suspected John was his son from a liaison of his early years during the war, but Victoria had never met John. She wanted to, but John was a man himself and the life he wanted to live did not include the Barkley family. That bothered Victoria even now, maybe more so given Jarrod's illness and even the new baby coming.

But Victoria just sighed. They had not discussed many things with Nancy – she was a visitor, after all. She didn't need to know about the tough times facing this family. For now, Victoria wanted to concentrate on the happy times coming up.

Nancy noticed a slight change in Victoria's expression, but she didn't say anything about it. "I have to admit," she said instead, "I'm surprised that Nick and Heath haven't married."

"They're still looking for the right one, I guess," Audra said. "It just gets a little tough when you work as hard as they do."

"How about you, Nancy?" Victoria asked. "Has there been a young man waiting for you?"

"No," Nancy laughed. "I was busy caring for my father, and when he died a couple weeks ago – well, I've been at loose ends. I'm glad Nick invited me here to try to get myself back together. I was pretty lost on our ranch by myself."

"Do you feel like you're finding your way?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," Nancy said. "It's not something that happens overnight, but you've all been so wonderful to me. Some of my apprehension seems to be easing off."

"Well, you've only been here for two days," Victoria said, "and we're all still getting acquainted. I hope you won't be rushing back home before you're ready."

"Yes, we have plenty of room," Audra said, "and we can use all kinds of help with getting ready for the wedding."

Victoria said, "Audra, I keep telling you, the world does not revolve around your wedding."

Nancy smiled, too. "But I can understand why Audra thinks it does. I would, too."

"A lovely young woman like you won't be without a husband for long, Nancy, if that's what you want," Victoria said.

"I guess that's something I've come here to think about," Nancy said. "What do I want?"

XXXXXXX

For a long time, Victoria thought about what Nancy said, that she was trying to think about what she wanted. She understood that from the moment Nick brought Nancy here, but she understood something else – her middle son was quite smitten with this young woman, and Victoria was beginning to be smitten with her, too. She was a thoughtful, easy-going woman. Maybe the type of woman Nick needed.

As they all enjoyed dinner, Victoria watched Nick and Nancy talking to one another. She enjoyed watching Nick's eyes light up when he looked at Nancy. Sure, he'd had that look before with other women he'd fallen for, but this was different, maybe because Victoria felt more comfortable about the thought of him being with Nancy than she did when he'd brought other women home.

But was Nancy beginning to feel the same for Nick, or was this another one who wasn't quite right? Nancy was not hiding the fact that it was difficult for her to deal with the decisions about her life, given that she had always been busy caring for her father. Nancy had never had the time or opportunity to think about what she wanted, at least not until now. Was Nick up to seeing another one get away if Nancy decided she wasn't ready for him?

After dinner, Jarrod and Maggie went for a walk around the yard. Nick and Heath settled in for a cutthroat game of cribbage. Carl had not come tonight, so Audra was on her own, and before long she and Nancy had settled into the library together to talk.

Audra had been itching to have some alone time with Nancy, to talk to her more confidentially, girl to girl. After just a few minutes of idle chatter, Audra grew bold. "Do you realize that Nick is pretty taken with you?

Nancy smiled. "Yes, I know. I knew before I came here, and if you're asking if I feel the same way – I think I might."

"Just 'might'?"

"Oh, Audra, my life has turned completely around in the past three weeks. I think everything I feel about everything is just 'might'. You're lucky – you've had your mother and your brothers around your entire life. I know you lost your father, too, but with me, when I lost my father, I lost my entire family. I lost everything I was anchored to. It's been – well, it's knocked me for a loop in a way." Nancy hesitated but soon went on. "Nick is a wonderful man, but so far, we've only been friends."

"I think he might like it to be more," Audra said.

"But he's afraid because I'm at such a vulnerable point in my life," Nancy said, nodding. "Maybe he did ask me to come here hoping I'd see more in him, but I didn't come to take advantage of that big soft heart of his in any way. I came to evaluate my life, to take time to think without being surrounded by all my loss."

Audra nodded. "I understand."

"Does Nick?"

"I really don't know. Maybe you should be ready for him to look for more in your relationship. I think he might want that, and you'll have to answer him somehow."

"Do you talk to him like this?"

"Oh, heavens, no. Nick is not one to open his heart to his little sister. And it's possible I'm reading him completely wrong, but I've had a lot of practice trying to read him."

Nancy nodded. "I haven't had much practice reading anyone, but even though he doesn't talk about how he feels very often, I'm trying to understand him. I have no desire to break his heart, Audra. He's too fine a man for that, so please, if it looks to you like I'm leading him on inappropriately, tell me. I adore him, but I'm not sure yet if it's in the way he'd like."

Audra felt a little sad about that. She really liked Nancy and hoped maybe she and Nick might somehow work out together. But she understood. "If I think Nick really is falling in love with you, I'll tell you. But if you become more certain about how you feel for him – you have to tell him, however it is you feel."

Nancy smiled. "I can do that. Between us, maybe we can make sure that the best things happen for Nick – because whether I fall in love with him or not, that's what I want for him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Nick took Nancy out on the range to "visit the cows." Nancy was not used to such large herds, so Nick made sure to stick close to her as they rode up. They finally reined in right at the edge of the mass of large animals moving by. A few of them looked up for a moment, but that was all the attention they were willing to give anything but the grass they were grazing on.

"It's a beautiful herd," Nancy said. "When will you take them to market?"

"We have a herd ready for market later this summer, but this is a pretty young bunch. We're grooming them for next year's market," Nick said, "and then we'll have to see where the prices are good."

Nancy looked around at all the scenery, all the cattle, all the men tending the herd. "It's amazing how much goes into this, how much work and attention."

"I'm surprised your father never got into cattle."

"He wanted to, but it just didn't work out for us. I'm just as glad, frankly. I'd have had to run the ranch when he got sick, and I'm just not up to that."

Nick said, "There's a nice spot about a mile east of here. Let's eat our lunch over that way."

Nancy followed where he led, and Nick stopped at a nice grassy area near a stream and a little waterfall. As they dismounted, Nancy said, "You're right, this is very nice."

Nick pulled the sandwiches Silas had fixed for them out of the saddlebags. They each took their canteens with them, and Nick guided Nancy to a small rock outcropping, where they sat down together.

"So, I guess you've been ranching all your life," Nancy said.

"Yeah," Nick said. "I was born here. My father had me working with him as soon as I was able to handle a horse. When he died, it just seemed natural I'd take over, what with Jarrod already starting his law practice."

"You were what – maybe 22, 23?"

"Something like that. Kind of young to be doing it, but it had to be me. Jarrod and Mother helped me learn the business end of it, and I think I've done pretty well with things. Having Heath here really helps, too. Boy knows the ropes better than I do."

"Oh, I doubt that," Nancy laughed.

"So, how are you feeling about your visit here? Is it helping you get your thoughts together?"

Nancy nodded. "Somewhat. I think my biggest decision is going to be what to do with our ranch. It's not much, but it takes work, and I'm not sure it's where I want to spend my life. That's what I still have to grapple with – where do I want to spend my life, and how do I get there?"

"You think you might want to sell the place?"

"Maybe. That's a daunting task, though, and there are money things I need to consider too."

"I think you want to talk to my brother Jarrod. He's the business and the law head in this family. Once you get an idea of what it's gonna take to get your property affairs in order, you'll be more secure with the decisions."

"You're probably right. Have I thanked you for inviting me here, Nick? I've already gotten more out of it than I can ever describe to you."

"It's been lovely having you." _There's that word again – lovely. Nancy is such a lovely woman._

"I envy you your family connections. I never really had them. I never really knew I missed them until I met your family."

"Those are connections you can still make, Nancy," Nick said. "You have a whole life ahead of you."

Nancy smiled at him. "First I have to learn how to make them. It's a bigger chore than you think, when you're not born into those connections."

Nick thought about that. "Yeah, I can see why you'd think that. Guess I don't know anything about how to get along without those connections. I'd have to learn what you already know."

"Let's stop the deep thinking," Nancy said. "This place is so nice – let's just enjoy the fresh air and the waterfall."

Nick smiled, but felt a little uneasy as Nancy turned her gaze to the waterfall. She was clearly still uncomfortable about her future, still a little lost, but that was understandable. He wished he knew better how to help her, but he was stuck where he was, too. She didn't seem to want him to come closer, at least not yet. Her mind was too much on herself. Maybe it was going to be that way for a while.

But maybe she was worth being patient with.

XXXXXXX

The house was very quiet when Jarrod got back from town early that afternoon, so quiet that he was reluctant to make much noise. Maggie might well have been napping and he didn't want to wake her. At breakfast Audra had said she'd be spending the day at Carl's, and Nick said he was spending the morning riding with Nancy. Where his mother was, he had no idea.

But Silas would probably be in the kitchen or dining room, getting cleaned up after lunch so he could get ready for dinner. Jarrod headed back that way and did find him cleaning dishes in the kitchen, but he wasn't alone. Nancy was there, sitting at the kitchen table, and for some reason, they were both laughing.

"Well, what joke have I missed?" Jarrod asked as he came in.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Jarrod," Silas said. "I was just telling Miss Nancy about the time Mr. Nick won the sheep in the card game."

"Yes, that was a time," Jarrod agreed.

"I guess Nick learned a lesson, didn't he?" Nancy asked.

"He learned a couple of them," Jarrod said. "Did you enjoy riding with him this morning?"

Nancy nodded. "We visited the herd and had a nice lunch by a small waterfall. Very nice."

"I know the spot, it is nice," Jarrod said. "Is Maggie napping, Silas?"

"Yes, sir, and Mrs. Barkley decided to nap as well."

"I was asleep too, until about ten minutes ago," Nancy said. "The fresh air got to me."

"Have you eaten, Mr. Jarrod?" Silas asked.

"Yes, I grabbed something at the café in town," Jarrod said. "Nancy, you don't by any chance play cribbage, do you?"

"I do!" Nancy perked up. "My father and I used to play all the time."

"Are you up for a cutthroat game? I could use some diversion after a morning haggling about contracts."

Nancy got up from her seat by the table. "I am."

Jarrod led her back into the living room, where he fetched the cribbage board and cards from one of the cabinets and set them up on the small table near the piano. "Did you father teach you to play?"

"Yes, he did, and I'm pretty good," Nancy said and sat down.

Jarrod sat at the other chair at the table and set the pegs up in the board. Then he shuffled and Nancy cut. She won low card and the first deal.

"How do you like being a lawyer?" Nancy asked.

"I enjoy it very much," Jarrod said. "I used to have practices both in Stockton and San Francisco."

"Oh, someday I want to go to San Francisco. You don't work there anymore?"

"No, I only do the family's work now."

"It seems like that keeps you pretty busy."

"It does, it does. Run of three, three points." He pegged his points.

Nancy played her card. "Run of four," and she pegged her four points.

Jarrod eyed her. "You do know what you're doing."

Nancy smiled. "So, you're older than Nick is, right?"

"By four years," Jarrod said.

"And Heath is younger."

"By four or five years. Thirty-one for two."

"Nick said if I needed to, I could talk to you about some things."

"Please."

"I'm a bit at sea with the property and money things involved after my father's death. I mean, I'm an unmarried woman, and I don't know what that means when it comes to property and money."

"Well, it's not that complicated, but you will need an attorney in the county where you live to do the paperwork. Do you think you'll want to sell your ranch?"

"I don't know. That's one of the things I need to decide. And if I did sell it, I don't know where I'd go. Fifteen for two."

"You don't have any family at all?"

Nancy shook her head. "No one. It's very frightening."

Jarrod looked at her for a long time. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't jump into any decisions, at least don't make any firm ones until you've talked with an attorney in your county. As long as you have money to pay the taxes…."

"I do."

"Then there's no hurry to sell out. I think the main thing you need to do is not jump into anything too fast."

They had finished the hand. Jarrod totaled his hand and pegged it, and Nancy totaled her hand and crib and pegged them, but then she leaned back in her chair. "I've already figured that out, but – may I be a little more forthcoming with you?"

"Of course."

They paused the game as Nancy spoke. "Being here these past couple days, seeing how all of you are with each other. It's the sort of life I never really knew I missed until now, you know? If I want to find something like this for myself, I'm going to have to sell that property and move to someplace where there are people. As it is, I'm out in the middle of nowhere, and I'm not sure I can stand the thought of being alone there anymore."

When her voice began to crack, Jarrod nodded sympathetically. "I can understand."

"Have you ever been alone and been crazy to have someone else just BE there with you?"

Jarrod sighed and remembered the times he'd been on his own. School, the war, and other times. "I've had a couple of lonely spells in my life. Some were self-inflicted. Some just happened." He remembered how alone he felt when he'd been injured with amnesia and had no idea he even had a family, and when he'd left to go after the man who killed Beth and turned his back on his family with no intention of ever returning. He realized he hadn't really thought about how those things made him feel, not for a long time. "I know it's harder for a woman," he said. "Men, we can take off whenever we want and fend for ourselves and it's not that unusual. For a woman, I know it would have to be much lonelier. I think what you need to be careful about is not so much being alone as being taken advantage of by men who may not be very honorable. You could be a woman with a lot of money or property. There are men who would take advantage of you as easily as they'd take a breath."

Nancy nodded. "I know. That's one of the most frightening things."

"I think I can help you a little bit. Let's talk about it some more tomorrow morning. I know many attorneys around the state, and I can find you one close to your home that I trust and who can help protect you and your property."

Nancy smiled. "I really would appreciate that."

"Then consider it done," Jarrod smiled and picked up the cards. "Now, you're already 20 points ahead of me. I need to do something about that."

"Do your best," Nancy said. "By the way, are we playing for money?"

Jarrod gave her a smile and a wary eye. "You do play cutthroat, don't you?"

"All right, just imaginary money, then."

"That's more my speed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarrod and Nancy were still playing cribbage when Victoria got up from her nap. The first thing she heard as she came downstairs was Nancy saying, "All right, you now owe me $25,000."

"What?!" Victoria blurted out.

"Relax, Mother," Jarrod said. "Nancy's only robbing me of fake money. Heath already owes Nick a lot more than that."

"And I thought I taught you how to play better than that."

Jarrod raised a forefinger. "You taught me how to play poker, not cribbage."

Nancy began to laugh. "You taught him how to play poker?"

"I taught all my sons how to play poker," Victoria said. "I can see I'll have to spend some time with them on cribbage."

"Cribbage is very hard to stop playing once you start," Nancy said. "Jarrod and I have been at it since about two."

"Nick and Heath should be coming in soon, and I think I heard Maggie getting up."

Jarrod got up. "Well, I guess we'll have to call it a day. I'd better help my wife come down. I'll leave you ladies to gamble for more fake money if you'd like." As he headed for the stairs, he added, "Mother, don't go teaching Nancy any fine points. She could teach you a few."

Nancy laughed. "He's really better than I am at it. He just didn't bet wisely today. But he was able to help me with a lot of concerns I had about how to handle my property now that my father's gone."

Victoria sat down in the chair Jarrod had vacated. "Good."

"He said he'd help me find a good lawyer near my ranch."

"He knows them all over the state. He's quite a prominent attorney."

"He said he once had practices in Stockton and San Francisco, but he didn't say why he gave them up."

Victoria's face fell a little. "Well, it's complicated, and very private to Jarrod."

All of a sudden, Victoria found herself wondering something she hadn't before. She knew it was possible Jarrod had inherited his heart disease from his father, and she knew it was possible Nick and Heath had also inherited it. Was that something their potential spouses should know about? She didn't know.

But just thinking about it made her visibly concerned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Nancy said.

Victoria shook her head. "It's just that it's very complicated. We've pretty much left Jarrod's decisions about that to him and not questioned him very much on it."

"Well, he seems very happy with his life, even without his law practices. In fact, all your sons seem very happy with their lives. That must make you very happy."

Victoria smiled. "It does. It really does. Now, shall we see if you can take 25 thousand from me?"

Nancy smiled and shuffled the cards.

XXXXXXX

Dinner was cordial and delicious. Nancy thought she could get used to this kind of life very easily – someone like Silas to take care of all the household chores and to cook the most wonderful food she'd ever had; someone like Nick to take care of all the duties of the ranch and do the hard work. But -

After dinner, Nancy found herself wandering out into the yard, watching the ranch hands come in to the bunkhouse, watching the sun go down over the hills to the southwest. She thought about some of the things Jarrod had said to her, that she would have to watch out for men who were less than honorable and who would take advantage of her. She had blessed little practice at that. She had blessed little practice at dealing with people at all.

She had been incredibly naïve last February when she opened her home to Nick and the prisoner he was taking to Placerville. She realized now that she could have been putting herself in serious danger, allowing strangers to sleep in her living room when she had no one there to protect her at all. She knew she got lucky then. Nick Barkley was not the kind of man to take advantage of her innocence.

But other than that, what kind of man was he? He worked hard all day, that was for sure. She had noticed that he was loud around his own home – very loud. She had heard him argue with Jarrod back in the library over some business issue and she got the feeling that it was not an isolated incident. Nick had a quick temper, and he brought the temper out in other people. But he was also gentle and easy-going at times. She liked the tingle she felt when he touched her hand or her shoulder. She liked the way Nick looked at her sometimes, his eyes so happy to see her. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Nancy jumped at the sound of Heath's voice beside her. She was alone in the rear of the house, looking up into the darkening sky. She hadn't even heard him come up. "Oh – you startled me."

"I'm sorry," Heath said. "I just saw you wandering out here alone and thought maybe you'd like some company."

"That's nice. Thank you. I was just watching the sun set behind those hills."

"Looking for the evening star?"

"Looking for whatever happens in the sky, I guess. I don't get to do this much at home. Too many chores, dishes to wash and put away, get my father ready for bed."

"It's a big adjustment for you, not having him around anymore."

"Oh, my. I never realized how big."

Heath sighed, drifting back to his own memories. "I kinda felt the same way when my mother died."

Nancy looked confused.

"Oh," Heath said. "Mrs. Barkley is not my mother. Mr. Barkley was my father, but I had a different mother."

"Oh," Nancy said, trying to remember if anyone had told her that already. If someone had, watching Heath blend so naturally in with this family, especially Mrs. Barkley, had made her forget. "You and Nick seem so close, I guess I thought you grew up together."

"No – except that we're still growing up."

Nancy chuckled. "This is such a welcoming family. You all seem to belong together, without any questions. Even Maggie seems like she was always here, even though she and Jarrod have only been married for a couple months. And Audra's beau, Carl, he fits right in, too."

"Well, Nick and Carl have been friends since they were kids, so in a way, he did grow up in this family. But you're right. This is a welcoming family."

"I never got to be part of a family. I'm not sure I'd know how to do it."

It was Heath's turn to chuckle. "I was the same way, but somehow it just naturally happened. It was rocky at times – still is, you've seen how bullheaded Nick can be, and for that matter, Jarrod can be that way too. At the start there was a lot of adjusting to do, but it all fell together pretty quickly. That's the way the Barkleys are."

"Heath – is Nick in love with me?"

Heath was surprised at the question. He didn't have to think too hard about it though. "I don't know. I don't think he knows. I know he likes having you around. I know he cares about what happens to you. Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know. I'm just so – lost in the woods right now. I'm glad Nick asked me to come here to think, but I'm not sure the direction my thoughts are taking is the direction he wanted them to."

"Where are they going?"

Nancy looked at Heath, then smiled and dropped her gaze. "Around in circles, but I know I want to go home in the next few days. I talked to Jarrod – he's going to help me find a lawyer to get my property and money situation in hand. I feel more and more like I have to go home and take care of all that before I can decide where else I want to go."

"You're not going to stay at your ranch."

"No. I've pretty much decided I can't do that. The question I still have to answer is, when do I sell and where do I go once I sell it? It's a big world and it's wide open to me, but I'm a woman, not a man. I can't just hop on my horse and go roaming – even though sometimes I think I'd dearly love to do that."

Heath gave her one of his lopsided smiles. "Knowing my big brother Jarrod, he probably told you not to make any major decisions just yet. You've got time. There's no hurry in anything."

"No, no hurry," Nancy said. "Except the hurry I think I might be putting on myself."

XXXXXXX

When Nancy and Heath came back inside together, they ran into Victoria in the living room, reading by the fireplace. Neither Jarrod nor Nick was there, but it wasn't long before they figured out that Heath's brothers were in the library – the loud voices were a real clue.

"Oh, my," Nancy said. "That's a good wind-whacker going on in there."

"A wind-whacker?" Victoria said.

"Something my father used to say, about people when they argue and the volume gets high. Where is Maggie?"

"Oh, she's getting ready for bed," Victoria said. "That baby has her tiring easily, so she's being very careful."

Nick's voice suddenly got louder, Jarrod's right behind it.

"Maybe I better go check on things in there," Heath said.

"They're arguing over a contract of some sort," Victoria said. "You know how it gets."

Heath nodded, but decided to go see if he could quiet things down anyway. "If you ladies will excuse me," he said and headed for the library.

Nancy sat down beside Victoria on the settee. "Nick and Jarrod argue a lot, don't they?"

"No, not really, it just seems to come in batches – when they argue about one thing, they'll throw a few more in there," Victoria said. "They're both very stubborn men."

"It doesn't bother you when they fight?"

"Occasionally it does, but when it's about ranch business and not personal, I leave them alone." Victoria looked closely at Nancy then. "Does it bother you?"

Nancy laughed a little nervously. "A little. I'm not used to it."

Things quieted down in the library. "I guess Heath got to them," Victoria said. "Don't let them bother you. They're really very close, Nick and Jarrod. They have been since Nick was born and Jarrod decided he would be the one to take care of him."

Nancy laughed again, less nervously. "I guess they'd have to be close to fight so loud. Does Heath play peacemaker very often?"

Victoria gave it some thought. "It does seem to have turned out that way sometimes – but Nick and Heath have had at it at, too. Heath and Jarrod, not so much."

Nancy decided to change the subject. "Jarrod and I are going to talk tomorrow, about him finding a good lawyer for me to help with all the property and money things I need to get together. After that, I think I want to get myself together and head home."

Victoria looked a little surprised.

"I've really enjoyed my time here," Nancy said quickly. "It's just that I've felt like I've done the thinking I need to do. Now I need to start doing the things I need to do."

"Have you talked to Nick about leaving yet?"

"No. I thought maybe this evening, but I'm not sure he's going to be in the mood to hear it."

"Well, see how he is when he comes out of the library. One thing about Nick – he loses his temper easily, but he gets it back under control quickly, too. He may be all smiles and sweetness when he comes out of there."

Nancy grew a little solemn. "How do you think he'll react when I tell him I want to go home?"

Victoria wondered about that. In the past, when a woman Nick was interested in came to him with some sort of ultimatum or notion that she was going to be leaving, Nick would react by trying to cling, saying something to make her stay with him. Would he do that now? "I don't know," she said. "But you have to do what's best for you. I like to think Nick would do whatever you want. But – are you saying that you're not falling in love with him?"

It was a direct question that Nancy answered so quickly that it was her honest answer. "No, not – well, I just don't know. I'm not in love with him now but that doesn't mean that it would never happen. But we're so far apart from each other – I don't know. I wish we had more time together. Then maybe I'd know. All I know now is I really don't want to shut the door on him, but I have to go home."

Victoria nodded. "Just be as honest as you can with him, about everything. I think he'll understand."

"I hope so," Nancy said. "I'd never want to hurt him."

Victoria smiled. "I think he probably knows that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick came out of the library looking worn and unhappy, but when he saw his mother and Nancy in the living room, he tried to make his irritation go away. All he said as he came in was that, "I don't know, maybe life was better when I had to go to the lawyer in town. That oldest son of yours is driving me crazy."

Victoria smiled. "Well, you know what they say, Nick. Be careful what you wish for."

"At least you stopped arguing," Nancy said.

"You heard that, huh?" Nick asked.

"They heard you in the bunkhouse," Victoria said.

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "Jarrod just throws these legal things out at me, and I get so – "

Victoria held up one finger and stopped him. "We're not interested in what you were arguing about. You can pick it up again later with him if you want, but for now, let it go."

Nick grumbled, but then he saw Nancy smiling at him. "Would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

Nancy felt a little nervous about his asking, but she put it aside and said, "Yes."

Nick reached his hand to her and helped her up, saying, "We'll be back in a bit," and he ushered Nancy out the front door.

Victoria watched and wondered how this was going to go.

Once outside, they stepped down off the porch together, and Nick looked up at the sky. "It's a nice night," he said.

"Yes, beautiful," Nancy said.

Nick offered his arm, and they began to walk slowly. "So, how have you enjoyed your little vacation?"

"It's been wonderful," Nancy said. "But I wanted to talk to you about it, actually."

"How so?" Nick asked.

"I talked to Jarrod a lot about my property and my money situation. We're going to talk again tomorrow morning, and he's going to help me find an attorney close to home who can help me figure things out."

"Jarrod's a smart man, and he knows a lot of lawyers around the state. I'd say whatever he says, you can be confident in doing."

"I know. I think you're right. But getting that part settled in my mind – it's made me want to get back home and get started with it. I think I'm going to end up selling the ranch and moving somewhere where there are more people, where I can try to find what you already have."

"Me? What's that?"

"A loving family who's always close. People around you who care about you. I don't have a family, Nick. I want one."

Nick hesitated. He knew what he wanted to say, but he also knew that he could be really bad at saying it. "Maybe you'd think about moving down to Stockton," he ended up saying.

"Moving down here?" Nancy said.

"Well, it fills the bill. We have plenty of people, very good people, and the weather here is a lot better than up your way. And – I'd kinda like the chance to get to know you better."

Nancy was pleased with the way Nick put that. Without knowing it, it was exactly the way she felt about him. "I'd like that, too, Nick. Maybe moving down here to Stockton is what I'll end up doing."

They walked in silence for a few minutes more before Nick said, "Have you decided when you want me to take you home?"

"I think the day after tomorrow," Nancy said, "if that works out for you."

"It'll work out," Nick said, "but will you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

Nick stopped and turned toward her. "Will you write to me? I really want to be part of your life, Nancy. I want you to be part of mine. I don't want you to go away and never see me again."

Nancy smiled. "I'd love to write to you – if you write back."

"I will. I really do like you, Nancy," Nick said. "I really would like to – court you properly, if you come to Stockton."

Nancy nodded. "I'd like that, too."

Nick leaned close, and Nancy did not back away. Nick kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a lovely kiss. He realized then that he had already taken both her hands in his. He squeezed.

The End


End file.
